When I Was Your Man
by DayDreamingFantasy
Summary: Klaus pushed away the love of his life to his brother and now must suffer the consequences and reflect. Elijah x OC


**Author's Note: Happy Halloween everyone! I am still working on the Draco Malfoy one, so don't worry about anything. I hope you all enjoy this story. I plan on doing an Originals story once the Malfoy one is over. :D! The words in italics are from the song 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars. Remember I don't own any of this.**

Niklaus Mikaelson rolled over in his bed and reached out in the darkness. He wanted to cuddle with the love of his life. His right hand grasping for the woman he expected to be next to him. The woman who held his heart and being. Cold sheets were all he needed to remember what happened last night. She was gone for good this time. There was no hope in ever getting her back. His actions caused her to pack her belongings and take off.

_Same bed but it feels a little bigger now._

He promised to take her to the dance tonight, but it was an empty promise. He never had any intentions to take her to the ball. Niklaus was more about gaining power than making her happy. Sacrifices had to be made, but he wondered if this sacrifice was too much. The tears pouring down her cheeks were almost too much to bear. His red head, green eyed vampire was now wandering around New Orleans. He wondered if she was still going to the dance tonight. Maybe he could win her back before it was too late.

_My pride, my ego, and my selfish ways_

The blonde vampire made sure to look his absolute best that night. He wore the same outfit that first attracted her to him. The carriage ride to the party was long and lonely. His sister and brother were probably already well aware of the actions that happened last night. She probably ran straight to Rebekah, whom could never keep her mouth shut. The carriage stopped in front of the governor's mansion. He almost kicked the door down as he hopped out and walked towards the entrance.

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

Klaus immediately noticed the love of his life standing on the main balcony in the middle of the white mansion. Her skinny body covered from the night cold with a long green dress and a white shawl. The glare from the full moon shining brightly on her rosy red cheeks. She had been crying from his actions. He saw the door behind her open and a man in a tuxedo walking out. His heart skipped a beat seeing his brother appear next to her. Niklaus quickly hid behind the bushes and watched them through the hedges.

_Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance_

"Elizabeth, you are freezing," he whispered astonished that his brother's ex would stay outside in such harsh cold. Elizabeth wiped away one last tear and sighed softly. She didn't know if she could go back inside to all the happy couples. The men showing love and affection to their dates while she was casted aside. Elijah removed his tuxedo's jacket and placed it around her shoulders. His scent dancing with her nose causing her to relax.

_Take you to every party_

"How is Rebekah doing? Is she charming all the men?" she inquired from her friend. A small smile erupting from the man's handsome face. His eyes brightening at the mention of his precious sister. He placed his strong hands on her slender waist to turn her around. She turned around and hugged him closely.

"She is doing fine, but we were more worried about you . . . I was worried about you," he confessed and quickly looked away. Elizabeth could feel a blush coming on her cheeks. His hand slid from her shoulders down to her waist once more.

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

A soft song started to play from the band inside. She always loved the classical music compared to the wild beats of the 1910s. She closed her eyes listening to the orchestra play the docile tunes. The pianist and violinist playing beautifully to the small crowd inside. The two hundred people quiet to listen to the notes.

"I believe this is your favorite composer. Would you care to dance with me?" Elijah asked and Elizabeth could feel her breath get caught in her throat. The brunette took the time to care about her likes. The man she had known for around one hundred years actually listened to her. Why couldn't Niklaus pay her the same respects? She placed her hand in his as he placed one respectfully around her waist. They slowly started to move together as one.

_Now my baby's dancing  
But she's with another man_

The honorable vampire twirled her around the balcony. Both vampires having a smile on their faces while dancing under the twinkling stars. The couple stared at each other's eyes and slowly leaned in together. Their lips slowly brushing together before lingering for a longer, more passionate kiss. Niklaus had seen enough of the treachery that he caused. Even in his anger he hoped his brother could make her dreams come true. She deserved to be happy even if it was without him.

_Do all the things I could have done  
When I was your man_


End file.
